


Pas de Deux

by Casablanca



Category: Versailles (TV 2015)
Genre: Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, M/M, Morning Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-21 22:17:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14923871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Casablanca/pseuds/Casablanca
Summary: Aimless domesticity between Phillipe and his Chevalier, day to day.  Post-Season 3.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This will be day to day scenes where some are very smutty, some just stupid.  
> Any particular tags or warnings (other than the usual dicks & butt worship) will be mentioned on each individual piece. Tags will be updated as it goes along.  
> [Suggestions](https://andtheserpentsays.tumblr.com/) welcome, though results not promised.
> 
> Also, I'm sleepy and haven’t proof-read this as thoroughly as I could’ve, so there may be mistakes etc.

The Chevalier wakes up cold in the dim light of the very early morning. Half asleep he realises most of the covers have been lost to Phillipe in his fidgeting, and the hairs on the back of his thighs are prickling in the chilly air. After some manhandling, he’s recovered enough of the fabric to nest himself back in. 

Phillipe grumbles tiredly and buries his face further into his own pillow.

With a sleepy smile the Chevalier rolls himself into Phillipe’s warm back, tucking his face into his hair and his dick into the curve of his ass. Wrapping a chilly arm around him he pats fondly at the hair of his belly before creeping his hand lower and copping a feel. “Good morning.”

There’s a huff of a laugh from Phillipe, before his hand reaches round to smack vaguely at the Chevalier’s face. “Your toes are cold.”

The Chevalier gives his dick a squeeze in response, and this time he gets an elbow before he’s pushed onto his back. Phillipe rolls easily on top of him, one thigh between them and he mumbles, buries his nose sleepily into the Chevalier’s neck. “M’tired.”

“Hm,” He can feel Phillipe relaxing into his chest already, heavy and warm against him. Rearranging the covers around them both, he wraps an arm around his back and yawns, feeling Phillipe yawn into his shoulder in response.

\--------

It’s bright when he wakes again, and neither of them has moved. Phillipe is snoring softly against him, and his stomach feels hot and uncomfortable where they’re sweating against each other. 

Reaching up to rub tiredly at his face, the Chevalier hears Phillipe mutter something intelligible and he fidgets. The movement nudges his dick into the warm hollow at the joint of the Chevalier’s thigh and he nudges his hips up experimentally. 

There’s another murmur from Phillipe before his head lifts and looks more awake than expected, pressing a kiss to the Chevalier’s mouth before propping himself up on an elbow on the sheets. He yawns again, in his face this time, and the Chevalier finds himself smiling at him stupidly.

Luckily Phillipe kisses him again before he can say anything dumb and he nudges his dick back into the warm embrace at the top of the Chevalier’s thigh. Chancing his luck again, the Chevalier lets a hand wander down Phillipe’s back to grab a handful of ass. 

“You don’t give up, do you?” There’s a laugh in Phillipe’s voice, but soon his hand is wrapped around the Chevalier’s dick and so his only response is a happy mumble before he kisses him again.

Phillipe stops kissing him long enough to readjust himself, pressing their dicks together. Licking his palm Phillipe wraps his hand around them both and it’s only couple of moments later that the Chevalier’s dick decides it could definitely be interested. There’s another lick or two of his palm before Phillipe is satisfied, humming to himself as he fucks down slightly into his own fist. 

It’s lazy and comfortable, and it doesn’t take long for them to roll into each other. The Chevalier makes another pleasant noise into his mouth, still fingering almost aimlessly at Phillipe’s hole as he works over their cocks between them. When Phillipe twists his hand just so and thumbs at the head of his prick the Chevalier finds himself forgetting what he was doing and his hand drops back against the mattress with a thump.

Phillipe bites his bottom lip, breaking their kiss enough to grump against his mouth. “Rude.”

“Apologies, highness.” There’s a smile against his lips, Phillipe half kissing him and half just breathing against him as he twists his fist. Bringing his hand up between them, it’s easy to push two fingers past Phillipe’s teeth and he sucks almost mindlessly, pushing his tongue and biting at a nail bed as the Chevalier pulls them back.

He returns to his favourite place almost immediately, nudging at Phillipe’s hole with wet fingertips. Phillipe makes a pleased noise against his mouth as he pushes the pad of his index finger in, and there’s a sharp jerk around his cock that makes his hips twitch.

Phillipe’s rhythm becomes distracted as the Chevalier gets in past the second knuckle. Curling just enough to nudge up against his prostate he is rewarded with a sharp ‘Fuck’ from Phillipe and he promptly abandons kissing in favour of resting his forehead against the Chevalier’s temple. He pushes his hips back into the touch and the slide of their cocks together is literally wonderful, though his view of the action is blocked by the mess of dark hair in his eyes. 

Soon Phillipe’s breathing is heavy against his cheek, and he’s tensing around the Chevalier’s fingers before he’s coming over his cock and belly, and his own knuckles. His hand loosens momentarily, and the Chevalier can feels his muscles twitching as he rides out his orgasm. Pulling his fingers out he rubs aimlessly at Phillipe’s shoulder and back for a moment or two, before batting the hand away from his cock. Taking himself in hand he jerks himself off quickly, touch lubricated by Phillipe’s own come, and Phillipe noses at his neck and jaw. He’s biting at his neck as the Chevalier’s own orgasm hits, and he thrusts up aimlessly into his own fist. 

“Hm.” Phillipe makes the same pleasant noise a few times, adjusting himself against the Chevalier’s side and wrapping an arm around him, though carefully avoiding the mess slowly drying in the hairs of his belly. 

“Hmm.” Making his own noise of agreement, he presses a kiss against Phillipe’s hair, stifling a yawn as the valet shuffles in to the bedroom. 

He’s barely made it to the first set of curtains before Phillipe is clicking his fingers, throwing his hand back towards the door wordlessly. The boy swiftly retreats.

“We’ll get up later.” Phillipe decides, and throws a leg over the Chevalier’s thigh, anchoring him in place.


	2. Hangovers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's true what they say; hangovers only worsen with age.

It is too damned hot and the Chevalier thinks he might still be drunk. 

Rolling onto his back he squints up at the canopy as he waits to see what his head thinks of the movement. He also tries to recall exactly how or when he and Phillipe returned from the salon last night (this morning?). 

Groping vaguely to the right he turns his head to ask him exactly that, and finds nothing but empty, rumpled sheets. Huh. “Phillipe?”

“Hm?”

The grunted response comes so quickly that it makes him jump a little, and he decides he’s definitely still drunk. There’s the sploosh of water and the Chevalier pushes himself up on his elbows, frowning in the bright light of the morning (afternoon??). 

Phillipe peers back at him from his bath looking exactly as rough as the Chevalier feels. “Suffering?”

Any response he might’ve given is stopped by a yawn, and he rubs one hand over his tired face and almost topples backwards. From his bath, Phillipe makes an amused sound and flicks water at him. “You’re still wearing your garters.”

One glance down confirms this to be a tragic fact, although one has at least gathered around his ankle. It takes rather more effort than he’d like to admit, but he manages to heave himself up to pull them both off. Balling them up he tosses them across the room and decides that maybe he’s getting too old for this shit. “Do you feel as disgusting as I do?”

“Mm-hm.” Phillipe has closed his eyes and sunk down to his chin, far enough that he has to tip his head back to yawn. One wet hand is held out towards him: “The water helps, come on.” 

With no small effort, the Chevalier rolls himself off of the bed and shuffles the short distance to the tub. Phillipe has sat himself back and drawn his knees up to make room, though it’s still a tight squeeze. The Chevalier is too tired to care that his knees poke out of the water, and flops back against Phillipe’s chest with a tired sigh. Tipping his head back against his shoulder he closes his eyes. “We’re staying in tonight.”

Phillipe hums in agreement, turning his head to nose into the Chevalier’s hair as one arm wraps over his belly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come say hi on [tumblr](https://andtheserpentsays.tumblr.com/).

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi [on tumblr ](https://andtheserpentsays.tumblr.com/)


End file.
